The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Keira’.
The new Kalanchoe plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hinnerup, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform Kalanchoe plants with attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Kalanchoe plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana ‘Evita’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,018. The new Kalanchoe plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant of ‘Evita’ within a population of plants of ‘Evita’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hinnerup, Denmark on February 18, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hinnerup, Denmark since May 15, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.